videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Revolution (Nintendo Wii)
Super Smash Bros. Revolution is a Nintendo Wii print made on September 27, 2010 in the United States. Summary *Nintendo's biggest stars are back in this long awaited video game from the Pre-Smash 4 era. Characters Default #Mario #Donkey Kong #Link #Samus Aran #Yoshi #Kirby #Fox McCloud #Pikachu #Captain Falcon #Ness #Princess Peach #Bowser #Zelda/Sheik #Ice Climbers #Marth #Pit #Wario #Diddy Kong #Meta Knight #King Dedede #Pokemon Trainer (using Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard) #Villager #Wii Fit Trainer #Little Mac #Palutena #Mii #Bowser Jr. Unlockable #Luigi - like the Nintendo 64 game, clear Break the Targets with the main eight fighters of said game #Jigglypuff - Clear Classic Mode with Pikachu #Dr. Mario - As Mario, clear Classic Mode without a continue #Young Link - As Link, win the Classic Mode #Ganondorf - As Zelda/Sheik, complete Classic Mode #Falco Lombardi - As Fox McCloud, get Classic Mode completed with him #Pichu - As Jigglypuff, get the Classic Mode cleared #Mewtwo - As the Pokemon Trainer, win the Classic Mode #Roy - Use Marth to win the Classic Mode #Mr. Game and Watch - Clear Break the Targets with the four hidden characters from the Nintendo 64 game #Wolf O'Donnell - As Falco Lombardi, win the Classic Mode. #Olimar - As the original 12 characters of the Nintendo 64 game, clear Board the Platforms #Lucario - As Mewtwo, win Classic Mode #Toon Link - As Link or Young Link, win the Classic Mode #R.O.B. - Use Mr. Game and Watch to clear the Classic Mode #Sonic the Hedgehog - Clear Classic Mode with the remainder of the cast #Mega Man - As Sonic, use him to win Classic Mode #Rosalina & Luma - Get Classic Mode cleared with Princess Peach #Pac-Man - As Mega Man, win the Classic Mode #Duck Hunt - Use Olimar to win Classic Mode Stages Default #Princess Peach's Castle #Rainbow Cruise #Mushroom Kingdom #Mushroom Kingdom II #Kongo Jungle # Jungle Japes # Great Bay # Pirate Ship # Brinstar # Norfair # Frigate Orpheon # Yoshi's Island # Yoshi's Story # Green Greens # Battleship Halberd # Corneria # Lylat Cruise # Pokemon Stadium # Poke Floats # Port Town Aero Dive # Onett # Icicle Mountain # Castle Siege # WarioWare Unlockable #Delfino Plaza #Luigi's Mansion #Big Blue # Fourside # The Summit # Green Hill Zone # Distant Planet # Flat Zone # Battlefield # Final Destination # Temple # Brinstar Depths # Fountain of Dreams # Venom # Mute City #Peach's Castle (64) #Kongo Jungle (64) #Hyrule Castle (64) #Planet Zebes (64) #Yoshi's Island (64) #Dream Land (64) #Sector Z (64) #Saffron City (64) #Mushroom Kingdom (64) List of Pokemon in Poke Balls #Clefairy #Meowth #Electrode #Weezing #Chansey #Goldeen #Staryu #Snorlax #Articuno #Zapdos #Moltres #Mew #Chikorita #Cyndaquil #Bellossom #Marill #Unown #Wobbuffet #Scizor #Porygon2 #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Lugia #Ho-oh #Celebi #Torchic #Mudkip #Gardevoir #Gulpin #Plusle #Minun #Metagross #Latias #Latios #Kyogre #Groudon #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys Other Items # Barrel # Barrel Cannon # Beam Sword # Bob-omb # Bomb (Link) # Bunny Hood # Capsule # Cloaking Device # Crate # Egg # Fan # Fire Flower # Flipper # Food # Freezie # Green Shell # Hammer # Heart Container # Home-Run Bat # Lip's Stick # Maxim Tomato # Metal Box # Motion-Sensor Bomb # Mr. Saturn # Parasol # Party Ball # Poison Mushroom # Poke Ball # Ray Gun # Red Shell # Screw Attack # Smash Coins and Bills # Star Rod # Super Mushroom # Super Scope # Super Star # Trophy # Vegetable # Warp Star # Wario Bike # Wario Bike Wheels # X Bomb # Yoshi's Egg Trivia *The follow up to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. *Newcomers appear before Smash 4. *There is a Metal Battle in the Battlefield Stage before a final showdown with Master/Crazy Hand. *All 9 Super Smash Bros. 64 stages appear together. List of Team Battle Opponents Default #Mario and Peach - Princess Peach's Castle #Mario and Bowser - Rainbow Cruise #Mario and Wario - WarioWare #Donkey Kong and Fox - Kongo Jungle #Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - Jungle Japes #Link and Zelda - Temple #Samus and Fox - Brinstar #Samus and Captain Falcon - Norfair #Yoshi and Ness - Yoshi's Island #Yoshi and Wario - WarioWare #Kirby and Pikachu - Green Greens #Kirby and Ice Climbers - Icicle Mountain #Kirby and Meta Knight - Battleship Halberd #Kirby and King Dedede - Fountain of Dreams #Fox and Captain Falcon - Mute City #Pikachu and Squirtle - Pokemon Stadium #Pikachu and Ivysaur - Pokemon Stadium #Pikachu and Charizard - Pokemon Stadium #Ness and Peach - Onett #Marth and Link - Great Bay #Peach and Zelda - Temple #Bowser and Wario - WarioWare #Zelda and Marth - Temple #Meta Knight and King Dedede - Battleship Halberd #Pit and Palutena - Skyworld Unlockable #Mario and Sonic - Green Hill Zone #Link and Luigi - Luigi's Mansion #Link and Young Link - Great Bay #Link and Ganondorf - Temple #Samus and Falco - Brinstar Depths #Samus and Wolf - Frigate Orpheon #Yoshi and Luigi - Yoshi's Story #Kirby and Jigglypuff - Green Greens #Kirby and Pichu - Fountain of Dreams #Fox and Falco - Corneria #Fox and Wolf - Lylat Cruise #Pikachu and Jigglypuff - Pokemon Stadium #Pikachu and Pichu - Pokemon Stadium #Pikachu and Mewtwo - Poke Floats #Captain Falcon and Falco - Big Blue #Captain Falcon and Wolf - Port Town Aero Dive #Ness and Mewtwo - Fourside #Marth and Roy - Castle Siege #Luigi and Wario - WarioWare #Luigi and Dr. Mario - Mushroom Kingdom #Bowser and Peach - Delfino Plaza #Bowser and Zelda - Temple #Bowser and Mewtwo - Poke Floats #Zelda and Young Link - Pirate Ship #Zelda and Ganondorf - Temple #Zelda and Marth - Castle Siege #Falco and Wolf - Lylat Cruise #Mewtwo and Jigglypuff - Poke Floats List of Giant Battle Opponents Default #Mario - Princess Peach's Castle #Donkey Kong - Jungle Japes # Link - Great Bay # Yoshi - Yoshi's Story # Captain Falcon - Mute City # Wario - WarioWare # Bowser - Delfino Plaza # Diddy Kong - Kongo Jungle # Charizard - Poke Floats Unlockable #Luigi - Luigi's Mansion #Dr. Mario - Mushroom Kingdom #Young Link - Pirate Ship #Jigglypuff - Pokemon Stadium List of Multi-Battle Opponents Default #Mario - Rainbow Cruise #Donkey Kong - Jungle Japes # Kirby - Green Greens # Captain Falcon - Port Town Aero Dive # Ness - Onett # Wario - WarioWare # Diddy Kong - Kongo Jungle Unlockable #Jigglypuff - Pokemon Stadium #Luigi - Luigi's Mansion #Pichu - Poke Floats #Sonic The Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone #Mr. Game and Watch - Flat Zone List of All-Star Mode opponents and their stages #Mario - Rainbow Cruise #Donkey Kong - Kongo Jungle # Link - Great Bay # Samus Aran - Brinstar # Yoshi - Yoshi's Story # Kirby - Green Greens # Fox McCloud - Corneria # Pikachu - Pokemon Stadium # Captain Falcon - Mute City # Ness - Onett # Princess Peach - Princess Peach's Castle # Bowser - Delfino Plaza # Zelda/Sheik - Temple # Ice Climbers - Icicle Mountain # Marth - Castle Siege # Wario - WarioWare # Diddy Kong - Jungle Japes # Meta Knight - Battleship Halberd # King Dedede - Fountain of Dreams # Pokemon Trainer - Poke Floats # Luigi - Luigi's Mansion # Jigglypuff - Big Blue # Dr. Mario - Mushroom Kingdom # Pichu - Fourside # Mewtwo - Norfair # Young Link - Pirate Ship # Ganondorf - Frigate Orpheon # Falco Lombardi - Venom # Roy - The Summit # Mr. Game and Watch - Flat Zone # Wolf O'Donnell - Lylat Cruise # Pit - Skyworld # Olimar - Distant Planet # Lucario - ??? # Toon Link - Pirate Ship # R.O.B. - Mario Bros. # Sonic The Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone # Villager - Brawlville # Mega Man - Dr. Wily's Castle # Wii Fit Trainer - ??? # Rosalina & Luma - ??? # Little Mac - ??? # Mii - ??? # Palutena - ??? # Pac-Man - ??? # Bowser Jr. - ??? # Duck Hunt - ??? Walkthroughs *Super Smash Bros. Rumble (September 27, 2010)/Classic Mode *Super Smash Bros. Rumble (September 27, 2010)/Adventure Mode *Super Smash Bros. Rumble (September 27, 2010)/All-Star Mode See Also *Pokemon Stadium 4 (July 25, 2010) Category:Ngb96 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Category:Sora